Trouble in tha ninja world
by Ripley-Blade-Rowan
Summary: My first fic. Not much to say about it. NarutoInuyasha crossover. PLEASE READ!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
First

Kisa: HEY PEOPLE!!!!!  
Ripley: whacks Kisa my story Legna!!!  
Kisa: SHUT UP!!!! Nobody is suppose to know I'm Fiere!! Oops!! Covers her mouth  
Ripley: Hiei!!! Come here!!!!!  
Hiei: What?  
Ripley: Do da discwamer pwease!!! Is all chibi  
Hiei: sighs Rip doesn't own Naruto or me or Kisa or Aubrey.  
Aubrey: When did I come in?  
Hiei: When I said you did!  
Ripley: Lets just start the story now!!  
Kisa: OKIDAY!!!! Read and Review!!!!! -'  
Ripley: NO FIGHTING GUYS!!!!  
  
In the village of Konohamaru ninjas live, a shinobi named Kakashi was training with team 7. The team had two boys, Sasuke and Naruto, and one girl, Sakura. Kakashi was sitting down reading Make-Out Paradise, waiting for his team to attack him to get the bells. They were about to jump him when an alarm sounded. That only happens when somebody that was dangerous approached the front gate. "Come on! Lets find out why the alarm sounded." Kakashi and the team ran to the front gate where they saw the Hikagi. They all walked over to him. "Why did that alarm go off?" Kakashi questioned Hakagi. "Somebody is outside the gate wearing a black hooded trench coat with a large amount of Charka as well as well as youkai." "What? How is that possible?" Skaura looked at her master. Then a voice from the other side of the gate answered her "It's possible because as you've already figuerd I'm a hanyou." Iruka, who just arrived, asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "My name is none of your concern, but I go by Blade. I also used to live in Konohamaru but I left at the age of 8. I came to talk to the Hakagi." the voice told everyone. Kakashi mumbled to himself, "Blade? One of my old friends used to go by tht name but she left." "Yeah. I remember her too. She left when she was really young.... Though. Hold on!" "Blade, Just by chance is your real name Ripley Rowan?" ".................. Yes. By any chance is the person who said that either Iruka or Kakashi?" "It's Irkua, I can't believe it! We thought you were dead!" "Open the gates I know her." the Hakagi told them. Ripley mumbled quietly "I did... I did die." Suddenly when the gates opened a streak of black flung itself at Ripley. She went flying forward and so did her attacker. Ripley hit the side of a building and the other person hit the ground. When Ripley looked up to see who tackled her she yelled "KISA! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!!!" she started to chase the now running girl. Kakashi and Iruka were just standing there in surprise. Naruto and Sasuke were rolling on the ground laughing (a.n.It's scary when Sasuke does that)while Sakura was yelling at them. Then Kakashi and Iruka were off. "I'll go after Ripley and you go after the other girl" Kakashi told Iruka. They finally caught up with the girls and Ripley hit Kisa tripping her. She was about to pounce on Kisa, but Kakashi grabbed her around her waist in mid-flight. Iruka helps the other girl to her feet. "Kakaaaaaashi!! Why did you stop me?" She pouted. "Because you were about to kill that girl over nothing. Who is she anyways?" Kakashi asked. "Her name is Arkarian Kisa and she's my sister." Ripley explained. Kakashi nearly dropped her and Iruka looked like he was about to faint. Iruka looked at the crimson haired girl standing next to him and then at Ripley. "She's your s...i.....sis.....sister?!" 'The girl' looked at Iruka and smiled. "I would rather you call me Kisa. Not She or Girl or whatever else you think of." Iruka nodded stunned. Sasuke and the others walked up to them. Naruto stared at Kisa and was about to drool. Kisa blinked and smiled at the blonde haired boy. Naruto blushed madly and Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked at Ripley and did the same thing Naruto was fixing to do. Sakura saw that and she glared at Ripley. Ripley looked at Sakura because she knew that someone was glaring at her. Sakura stopped. Kakashi smiled at Ripley with a dreamy expression and they all then walked back into the village.  
  
Ripley: I love Kakashi!!!!!!!! dances around happy  
Kisa: So!!! I have Iruka!!!! sticks her tongue out at Ripley  
Ripley: grabs her tongue  
Kisa: her eyes tear upT-T ET o!!! et o!!!!!  
Kakashi: blinks what's going on?  
Ripley: lets go Hey Kakashi smiles and vanishes appearing in front of Kakashi and kisses him  
Kakashi: blinks Wtf?!  
Iruka: walks in and Kisa attacks him and kisses him also  
Aubrey: WHAT!!!! KISA!!!!  
Kisa: Holy away  
Ripley: AUBREY!!!! whacks him  
Aubrey: HEY!!! WTF!!! What did I do!!!!  
Ripley: You made Kisa run away!!!!  
Aubrey: sorry!!! pleading  
Kisa: (from somewhere far away) READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
Rip: Sorry its so short.


	2. Chap1

  
  
Second

Kisa:Hello peoples!!!  
Hiei:Shut up! You'll wake Ripley up!  
Kisa:oops.  
Aubery:Wazz Up guys?!  
Hiei:Are you high again?  
Aubery:No just drunk.  
Kisa: Stay away from me Aubrey.  
Aubrey: runs at Kisa trying to kiss her  
Kisa:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!!  
Ripley:HEY!!! YOU WOKE ME UP!!!! STFU!!!!!! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!  
Kisa:0.0 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! runs away and hides from Ripley  
Kakashi: just appeared Um...Okay?  
Hiei: She is not happy when you wake her up from her naps.  
Aubrey: starts to hit on Ripley  
Ripley:pulls out Tysoun on Aubrey  
Kakashi:Ripley! No Bad Ripley! No killing Aubrey!  
Ripley: You don't want me to hurt you do you Kakashi? glares  
Kisa: You wouldn't do that Sister Ripley. You LUV Kakashi too much to do that.  
Ripley: blushes badlyShut your mouth Kisa...  
Aubrey:kisses Kisa and runs away before she can attack him  
Kisa: T-T Nuuuuu!!!! He stole it!!!  
Everyone:blinksOro?  
Kisa: .....He stole my first kiss!!!!!  
Aubrey:OH YEA!!! I"M DA MAN!!!!is still halfway drunk  
Ripley: sighs and glares at Aubrey I'm gonna kill you Aubrey...  
Hiei: Run Aubrey...and you better be fast.  
Aubrey: Eel! runs but trips over Naruto and falls on his face  
Naruto: Hey! Wtf? I was trying to comfort my girlfriend here!  
Kisa:blinks Your....Your.....Your Girlfriend!? runs to Iruka  
Iruka:What's wrong Kisa?  
Kisa: NARUTO LIKES ME!!! HE CALLED ME HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!! Y-Y  
Iruka: whacks Naruto She is my girlfriend! Well in the story. In real life Aubrey is her boyfriend.  
Naruto: Not fair! Sakura... will you go out with me?  
Sakura: No! I will only go with Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Forget that... I like...  
Naruto: Who?????? get in Sasuke's face  
Sasuke:sweatdrops and looks at Ripley then back at Naruto  
Naruto: 0.0! You like RIPLEY!?!!  
Ripley:What!?  
Kakashi: holds Ripley and glares at the boys She is mine and you two are way to young for Ripley and Kisa.  
Ripley: tries to attack Sasuke  
Kakashi: No Rip. He is only a child.  
Ripley: So! pouts  
Kisa: snickers at Ripley  
Ripley:glares  
Kisa: o.o' I'll get Siete!!!!!  
Everyone: Who?  
Ripley: Dad won't do anything to me!  
Kisa: LIAR!!!  
Ripley: gets away from Kakashi and the girls begin to roll around fighting like wolves  
Siete: STOP IT!  
Both girls: 0.0 RUN!!!!!!!! they both run away  
Siete:sighs and snaps his fingers and the girls appear infront of him  
both: Yes daddy?  
Siete: NO more of this fighting you hear...  
Ripley: Okay....  
Kisa: She started it!!!!  
Siete:looks at Kisa Now....Just cause your the youngest  
Kisa:goes chibiPwease daddeh....Punish Ripleh....  
Ripley:WHAT!?  
Siete: No...  
Kisa:walks off I hate you!  
Siete and Ripley:sighs heavilyThere she goes again. Aubrey get her.  
Aubrey:not drunk anymore but now he's highOkiday pretty lady.  
Hiei: is high also Can..I go too?  
Ripley: Whatever just gets her back.  
Hiei and Aubrey: Okay they find Kisa and she comes back screaming cause Hiei tired to kiss her and Aubrey is just tourturing her  
Kisa: DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Siete:grabs the boysyou two are high aren't you?  
Yoko: I'm am too....being able to control plants is funwalks around all swayie like  
Zoro: Okay....This is crazy.... You two are doing a whole roleplay chapter?  
Ripley: You better believe it. hugs Zoro Long time no see Punk.  
Zoro: blushes and hugs backSame Chick.  
Kakashi:Chick!? Punk?!  
Kisa: Code names... Zoro is Punk, Rip is Chick and I'm Babe.  
Iruka and Kakashi:Oh....both are jealous of Zoro  
Luffy: Hey Babe sup!  
Kisa: Hey Strawy!!!hugs Luffy  
Iruka:glares evily at Luffy  
--Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ripley, and Kisa all hear the alarm again--  
Kakashi: We have to go.  
Kisa: Bye!!!!  
Rip: See ya  
--Rip and the group fined the viallge totally destroyed by Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura.--  
Rip: Holy Shit!!! Our home!  
Kisa:.....It's.....Its all gone Rip....Everything and everyone.....falls to her knees in tears  
Rip:Kisa....Its okay....  
Kisa: No its not!!! I've lived here all my life!!! All my childhood friends are gone!!!  
Kai:looks at KisaAre you okay?  
Kisa: Kai??KAI!!!gets up and throws herself into the phoenix's arms  
Kai:embraces Kisaits okay....  
Kakashi: You okay Rip?  
Rip:Yea  
Iruka: Will Kisa be okay?  
Rip: Kai and her go way back...they will be fine....  
Ray: puts a hand on Rip's shoulder Long time no see Blade.  
Rip: You know my name is Ripley baka.  
Ray: I like calling you Blade though.  
Kai: Ripley....You know you want to  
Rip: Want to what? fakes inocence  
Ray: Cry...Your sister is..  
Rip: I.....can't.....  
Kisa:wipes her eyes and looks at Ripley I shouldn't have...Hopefully Fala won't find out...  
Rip: Fala can't do anthing anyways.  
Kai: She is right...  
Everyone: agrees with Kai  
Kisa:Okay..Lets end this chapter!!!  
Ray: In the next instalment of Trouble in the Ninja World...

Kisa and Ripley begin to search for Naraku and his ''children''. Will they be able to find him before Kakashi and Iruka spill a secret?


End file.
